Last Momments
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Sentimientos de dolor,desesperación y terror cruzaron por su mente cuando su líder caía bañado en su propia sangre.8 Drabbles basados en los pensamientos de los guardianes al ver caer a su líder.Cap 2 Gokudera - Tormenta
1. Último deseo

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen; pero si las historias :3~

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Último Deseo  
**Fandom:** Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn  
**Claim:** Tsuna  
**Extensión:** 295  
**Advertencia:** Muerte de un Personaje

**------------**

Y de un segundo a otro, las imágenes se distorsionaron frente a él.

Alaridos de preocupación, desesperación, angustia y tristeza alertaron a su corazón, dando un vuelco inesperado y doloroso, conforme sus latidos se iban aminorando.

Su enemigo, astuto y veloz, desapareció como un haz de luz de la escena del crimen, dándole la oportunidad a sus subordinados de aglomerarse alrededor del cuerpo que derramaba litros de aquel líquido vital a borbotones, dejando una marca permanente en sus prendas y sus mentes.

Los brazos firmes e inusualmente temblorosos del guardián de la niebla le refugiaban con posesividad y renuencia de abandonarle; una gama de gritos y lloriqueos, junto al torbellino de imágenes borrosas agolpadas frente a él, despertó una angustia de la cual era incapaz de escapar.

Con esfuerzo, levantó su mano, siendo atrapada por una desesperada e implorante tapizada de anillos; sonrió sin más, ignorando los rostros hundidos en la pena y el dolor de sus protectores, separando sus suaves y fríos labios a pos de intentar animarles.

¡OH, Pero que cruel era la dama delgada y envuelta en su vestidura negra! Arrebatándole su último aliento antes siquiera de lograr articular sus últimos deseos.

Hubiera deseado que todo terminara de una manera distinta, el haber sido capaz de proteger al mundo de aquella abominación…pero sacrificarse a cambio de la vida de sus amistades resultaba igual de provechoso.

En su interior, se disculpaba con su ser en el pasado, cargarlo con tantas responsabilidades que él fue incapaz de realizar…pero confiaba en su fuerza y su responsabilidad como el líder de los Vóngola. Él podría salvar al mundo y proteger a los que amaba…estaba completamente seguro.

Sin más, sonrió por última vez, ignorando el sufrimiento que estaba desgarrando los corazones de los seis guardianes restantes.

**----------**

Mi Primer Fanfic/Drabble de KHR~ ^^!!!

Una vez me puse a pensar en que habrían sentido los guardianes de Vóngola y su mism líder después de que Byakuran lo asesinara, así que lo plasmaré en pequeños relatos :3!

Espero que sea de su agrado, sus reviews son importantes para mi 8D~!!! Ya sea para quejas, halabansas, recomendaciones, etc.

JA NE~!


	2. Tormenta

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen; menos la versión OC de México y las historias :3~

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Tormenta  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim:** Gokudera Hayato; mención de Yamamoto Takeshi y Sawada Tsunayoshi  
**Extensión:** 499  
**Advertencia:** -

------------------

El tronar de las armas azotándose entre sí, explosiones expandiéndose y alaridos de dolor tapizando el campo de batalla se confabulaban entre crear una melodía dolorosa, constante y monótona que le penetraba los tímpanos; aunque ya no era ni una rareza ni poseía algún misterio para él.

Pero todas esas vidas, sangre y sufrimiento que se colaban por sus manos no se comparaban en lo más mínimo con el trueno que le partió en dos al escuchar la risa del enemigo al marcharse con la mano bañada con tan pura y sagrada sangre.

Los segundos que tomó para volverse sobre sus talones y enterarse de la cruda realidad transcurrieron lentos y tortuosos; pero no hubo suceso que le punzara tanto en toda su mísera e insignificante existencia que ver a quien más admiraba y respetaba, caer de espaldas en cámara lenta con chorros de vitae escapando de sus venas y nublando su campo de visión.

Corrió despavorido a su encuentro, con las pupilas contraídas y perlas líquidas emanando por sus párpados de manera abundante. Abrió la boca para clamar por aquel que había caído, anhelando desde el fondo de su ser que aquello no se tratara más que de una horrenda y ficticia pesadilla…Pero los deseos humanos jamás son escuchados, y el suyo no era la excepción…

-¡DÉCIMO!-Gritó con la voz desgarrada y distorsionada, siendo detenido por unos fornidos brazos que le habían cobijado y refugiado tantas veces en el pasado y presente-¡DÉCIMO!... ¡TSUNA-SAMA!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna del joven castaño, que jadeaba pesadamente, luchando muy posiblemente contra la muerte que se esforzaba por arrastrarlo bajo su yugo.

De repente, aquella fría y escuálida mano se tendió en dirección a su cuerpo buscando dar refugio y paz a aquellos que estaban llorando por él. Las restricciones perdieron su firmeza, permitiéndole asistir a quien ahora le necesitaba, exhalando atropelladamente palabras de alivio y súplica.

Sólo pudo observarlo sonreír, calmando sus ansias y las del resto como sólo el guardián de los cielos lograba; pero tan pronto como el agarre del guardián de la lluvia llegó con mayor potencia a rodear su figura, cayó en cuenta de que los ojos caramelo se habían ocultado ahora y por siempre, confirmando sus sospechas al ver su extremidad caer inerte.

El shock fue irremediable, las cálidas lágrimas de su pareja le rozaban el cuello mientras las propias formaban un silencioso y desgarrador camino desde las orbes esmeraldas hasta las telas de la ropa. Un grito colectivo penetró en su parálisis y les acompañó con súplicas, ruegos, maldiciones y plegarias…

Había muerto…aquella persona que le dio un hogar, una nueva familia y un nuevo futuro…llevándose con él un significativo fragmento de su alma.


End file.
